The Good, The Bad , and The Ugly
by Pretty Little Percy Jackson
Summary: Welcome to Goode. This is a school with the Pops, The Jocks, and the Misfits. When misfit, Annabeth, and jock, Percy, collide what happens and what does his pop girlfriend, Rachel, think?
1. Introduction

**Welcome, Demigods! This is my new story. Yes it is Percy Jackson. no it is not an update for ****_Count on me._**** I decided to mix it up. I hope you guys like it. This is only an intro. Lets see what people think and I'll decide whether to e update again. Please Review! **

**I do not own these characters.**

The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly of Life.

I walked in to the hellish place I call school. I look at the divided groups and realize something were all just teenagers with acne and hormones and the stupid flaws. Welcome to Goode High School. Where we have Good Days. and Good Friends and all that other cliche crap.

My high school is normal with the pops, the jocks, and the misfits. Lets start with the Populars. Rachel Elizabeth Dare aka my redheaded nightmare. She hates me maybe its because of her boyfriend,Percy Jackson,or maybe its because I'm not her. If you think of a frizzy redhead with the most high end clothes and the shoes that look like there more a 2 foot pointed toed thin heeled block of sparkles then you have Rachel.

Next Drew Tanaka, just a straight out bitch who just wants to get under your skin. I mean she's drop dead gorgeous with silky black hair and a body of a model. It makes you think she works for fashion especially with her clothes that even I could like but could never pull off.

And last Piper McLean who is actually my friend just she hangs out with them because she is forced to fill the shoes of her late sister Silena. I feel bad for her and plus she had a humongous crush on this boy named Jason that is taken by my good friend Reyna. Ouch. She has Brown choppy hair or 'layers' as they call it. She has clothes that our popular around them but at our sleepovers turn into a regular girl. These girls were the ones that hide there flaws with makeup and gossip.

Then There's the Jocks. Jason Grace a guy who looks like a flawless teen but in my opinion is way too perfect. He is very humdrum in my opinion. He is captain of the basketball team. He has blonde hair and crystal blue eyes and a nice built body. He is nice but more of just a groupie sometimes.

Then there's Luke Castellon. He is this really really cute guy who is also my friend. We've been friends since we were seven but now were grown up and he's popular and I'm... Not. He is captain of the football team. He's got a cows lick hair cut and it's blonde and his eyes are like a blue-gray storm. His body is ahh .

Lastly there is Percy Jackson. How do I explain Percy Jackson? Well I could start with a list of dislikes but then eventually you'd just be like ugh stick with the plot. So instead I'll tell you who he is. He's captain of the swim team. He's the guy who gets bad grades, wins all the games, and gets all the girls. Except for me. We hate each other naturally. He is just a kiss-up. He has jet black shaggy hair with green eyes. His body is... You know what let his girlfriend explain are jerks who call out not there problems but the problems of others.

Then there's the misfits who don't care. That would be my group. There's Thalia Grace, my best friend that is a punk rock and sarcastic girl. She has short black hair and the majority of the time she has her leather jacket and black, purple, and blue clothing. If she's feeling good she wears red.

Nico Di Angelo relates to Thalia so he's next. He is a tall muscular guy with black hair and dark eyes. He's quiet and is kinda a rebel. He's nice though.

Next there is Grover Underwood. He will eat anything but won't gain anything. Crazy, I know. He has curly reddish, brownish hair, brown eyes, and is scrawny. He is sweet and sensitive ,but he is so shy.

Then there's Reyna who is one of my great friends. She's smart and is a leader like me so we relate except she can be fun and shes so pretty. That explains why she has a boyfriend, Jason Grace. Did i metion he was Thalia's Brother? Anyway back to Reyna. She has long black hair and has the preppy clothes of all of us.

Lastly there is Leo Valdez the funny guy of the group. He's cute. I wouldn't date him but he is cute. Him and Piper are best friends. He has brown curly hair and brown eyes. He has a tan muscular body.

So that's the group that I am in. But the real question is who am I. Let me introduce myself. I am Annabeth Chase. The vision of me is a girl with curly medium length blonde hair with gray stubborn eyes. I'm the nerd of the group. I read all the time and am very modest. I'm not popular, or a jock. I am a misfit. As of today I am 16 years old. Yeah I know lame and overused introduction, but at least it's only the beginning of this story.

**What do you think? Review for chapter.**

**-Pretty Little Percy Jackson**


	2. Oh God

**Hello Demigods. So chapter one was an amazing outcome. those reviews really encouraged me ;). It encourage me so much here is Chapter Two! **

I was at my locker getting my english stuff and then I felt muscular hands cover my eyes. I smiled thinking it was Luke wishing me a happy birthday but to disappointment it wasn't. "Hey Annie. Happy Birthday." A voice I oh so despised said. I sighed in aggravation. "Percy, if this is you I swear to God-" I was cut off.

He took his hands off my eyes and turned to me. "All right All right take a breathe. Jeez . I was just trying to be nice." I huffed. "Yeah well speaking isn't a good suggestion." I told him. He looked at me offended and put a hand on his chest. "Well then. I guess you don't want your present. It was the honor of sitting by me at lunch." I started to laugh. "Oh thats rich because we hate each other and I'd much rather hang out with my actual friends instead of the people that hate me. Plus I'm sick of your games all you want to do is just have me sit there so you can make fun of my flaws so you can hide your own." I said intelligently.

He rolled his eyes. "You think your so smart don't you. Little miss Annabeth and her perfect friends, grades, and oh wait perfect family? I don't think so because from what I've heard you hate your stepmom because you miss your mom that happens to have run away from you. So yeah I think my life is pretty good compared to you." He told me crossing his arms.

See when I was born my dad and my mom weren't exactly married. They were just together. So my mom was scared because she was in college and she wasn't graduating until may. When she found out she was pregnant she knew that she couldn't just give me up so she left me on my dad's doorstep and left a note of everything. She left my dad because of me. From what I hear they were meant for each other. I can't help but feel guilty about it. Especially since a couple of years ago when my dad got married with some lady named Susan and had twins with her. I mean she's nice but she's not my mom. I'll probably never meet my mom.

A tear dripped down my face. Damn this guy gets on my nerves. I started crying. Thalia came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey! You need to stop messing with her. It's her freaking birthday and you are being mean to her. It's not her fault and I swear to God that if you even think about disagreeing with me your going to be the one crying do you hear me!" She shouted at him. I was speechless sometimes I just love Thalia. He walked away. She turned to me. "I'm sorry he has to be such an ass." She said. I smiled. "Thank you." I hugged her. "No problem! Let's forget about him and focus on your special day." She said and we walked to class.

I sat down in my seat and just to my pleasure (Note the sarcasm people.) Rachel Elizabeth Dare was sitting next to me. She was applying red lipstick that was redder than her hair while looking into a compact sparkly mirror. English was my favorite class. I was good at it and I got to write. I decided to put on my reading glasses and open my book. I was reading The Fault in Our Stars By John Green.** (Author Note: Read it if you haven't) **It was a cancer story. It was a romantic story. It was a sad story. Rachel turned to me. "Hey. I heard that book was sad. Trying to compare your life to there's." I continued reading. She laughed and talked to Drew. "God she is so pathetic." Drew snickered. "Yeah I know. She can read all she wants but she'll never escape this world." Rachel told drew. I took a breathe. _She's trying to annoy you. Sure it might be working but_ _don't let her know that. _I took a breathe. "You speak the truth, Rach." Drew told her. "Well it's true she's just covering up her sob story." I took off my glasses and placed them on my desk. Then I turned to the redhead. "You know if you have an opinion leave it in the suggestion box instead of wasting time of your precious life." I told them sarcastically and I went back to reading. That shut her up."

After fifteen minutes of waiting our teacher, Mr. Blofis, walked in and I stopped reading. "Hello Future Authors. Today I will be assigning partners for a writing assignment. So here is what it is. You and your partner will be writing a story of one of these genres." He picked up a basket with pieces of folded paper in it. "You and your partner will have two genres. One will pick one and one will pick the other. Now the list is going to be up on the bulleten board outside of my class room. You can look at that after class, but right now you will be picking the genres,saying them out loud, and passing the basket to the person next to you or behind you if your the end of the row."

He gave the basket to Reyna and she picked a genre. "Action" Then passed the basket to Thalia. "Friendship" Then she passed it to Nico. "Comedy" Then he passed it to Leo. "Sadness" Then he passed it to the person behind him which was Piper. "Horror" Then she passed it to me.

I put my hand in the basket. I wanted something flexible but challenging. I got a piece of paper with four letters L-O-V-E. Hmm interesting. "Love" I said passing the basket to Rachel. "Sci-Fi." She said with a disgusted face. She passed the basket to Drew "Historical Fiction ." I almost laughed. They are so pissed.

Then she passed it to the person behind her which was Grover. "Fantasy" He passes it to Percy. "Romance" He passed it to Jason. "Crime" Then he passed it to Luke. "Comfort" God our topics would go great together. The bell rang. "Check the board outside. Have a good day." Mr. Blofis said.

The class surrounded the board. The list said.

_1. Reyna and Grover. Action and Fantasy_

_2. Thalia and Leo. Friendship and Sadness._

_3. Nico and Drew. Historical Fiction and Comedy_

_4. Piper and Jason. Crime and Horror._

_ and Rachel. Comfort and Sci Fi_

_6. Percy and Annabeth. Love and Romance_

Oh God.

**Questions, Comments, ThoughtS? That's what the review button is for. **

**-Pretty Little Percy Jackson**


	3. Why me?

**Hello Demigods. How are you? I am impressed with the views guys. Thanks. Sorry it took so long to update. Long week. anyway read and review**

I was pissed. No actually I was beyond pissed. Why me? "So, I guess were partners." Percy said Behind me smiling. I turned around. "No were not I'm not allowing this. I'm asking for a partner change." I said storming towards Mr. Blofis. "Annabeth, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was out of line." He Called after me. I turned around and walked towards him."Apologies don't always work ,Percy." I said going back towards the English teacher.

I walked into his class room. He looked up from his work and smiled. "Annabeth, what can I do for you?" He asked. "I was wondering if I could have a partner change?" I asked him. He took off his glasses and looked at me patiently. "The reason I paired you with Percy is because he is a struggling student and I thought you could help him. I've read your writing Annabeth. I think you have a good chance of making it as an author. " He told me and I was flattered but I didn't want to be paired up with Percy.

"Mr. Blofis with all due respect I just am not fond of him. We have a history." I told him. He smiled. "Well maybe this could help you guys." He said. "I don't think so." I said. He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Just try. If it doesn't work I will change it but give it a chance. You like challenges, right?" He asked . I nodded. "Well there you go." I sighed. "I'll give it a try." I said. "Thank you ,Annabeth. Have a good birthday." I thanked him and headed towards my next class.

Reyna and I were getting are lunch trays. "Did you try switching partners?" She asked me. "Yeah but then he said how I could help him and I was better writer and he was doing poorly and said it could be a challenge." I told her as we walked to our table."And Annabeth Chase wouldn't turn down a challenge." She said and I shrugged.

"My mom did and I don't want to be like that." I said not looking at her. Ashe stopped and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I wish I could help." She told me and I sat down. "It's not your fault I just think about it especially today. I mean My dad said she put me on the door step on my 1st birthday. And today marks the 15th year." I told her popped a grape in my mouth. "Annabeth it'll be okay. I know you hate Susan but try to think as her as a motherly figure" Reyna insinuated.

I sighed. "It's not that Susan is bad. It's just she's not my mom." I said. Reyna rolled her eyes. "You've lived with her for 11 years. Why can't you just accept her?" She asked frustrated. I got a little mad. "God! I thought you would understand." I told her. She sighed. "I do. I just care about you and think you should give her a chance that's all." I didn't know how to respond. "How about we just drop it." She said and then we swotched the topic.

The others got to the table. "Happy Birthday!" They screamed and everyone spooked at us. I rolled my eyes. "Guys your causing a scene.I told them. "And what makes you think we care?" Nico asked. We all laughed. "So Annie, party tonight at my place." Thalia said. "Your throwing a party?" I asked. I was hoping it would be a birthday party. Secretly. "Yeah. We have to do something for your birthday." I smiled. Wish granted. "Thanks Thales." I told her.

After Lunch, I had study hall. I went to this willow tree outside and sat and listened to my music. I usually kept this tree to myself but today someone disturbed my silence. "Hey, Annabeth." A deep voice said. I took a breath knowing who it was. "Percy Jackson we meet again" I said. He sat down next to me. "So I was thinking we should get together for the project." He Offered. "Tonight?" He asked.

"Actually, I have a party to go to tonight. So no it's not going to work ." I said snootily "Ah at Jason's right?" He asked me. I nodded. Then I made a disgusted face. "Please don't tell me your Going to be there." I said and he smiled. "Sure am.." He said. I got frustrated. "So you didn't come over here about the project. You came here to rub it in my face that your going to my birthday party." I said in horror. "Damn you are smart" He said.

I groaned. "Just leave. This is my spot, Jackson" I told him. He put his hands up in defense. "Hey I don't bite." He said. " We'll I do so I'd move." I told him. "No." he said. I sighed. "Fine then I'm leaving, moron." I said getting up. "I guess you don't always win." He said. I stormed off.

After study hall and my last classes I went to go get stuff from my locker. I opened it and books came out. I started picking it up. "Need help." A deep sexy voice said. I looked up and standing in front of me was Luke Castellon. "uh huh" I said and he picked up some books. "So your having a party tonight at Thalia's?" He asked. I nodded. "well I'm gonna be there maybe we could hang out." he said. I smiled. " Yeah that would be cool." I said. We stood up and he gave me my books. "Well see you there." he apron walking away. I sighed dreamily. I was definitely thanking Thalia for this.

**What do you think? Thoughts,comments, suggestions? Review **

**-Pretty Little Percy Jackson**


	4. The Party of the Smarty

**Hello my Lovelies. This is a very short chapter and I promise the next one will be longer but I wanted to continue and I am going to be honest this is a for me to write. It's a challenge that I'm willing to take though. Review**!

I was getting dressed for my birthday party with the help of Piper. "So Annabeth are you excited?" She asked me and to be honest I was ecstatic. Piper went to my closet to pick out my outfit. "Yeah I mean usually I'm stuck home with my family for a dinner, but this time party with try friends. She grabbed a red dress with sheer long sleeves and ruffles going down the top of the dress. **(Authors Note:Click on the link in my profile:)!)**

Piper laughed at my comment. Then gasped as she took a full look at the dress. "This is perfect! You are going to have boys fanning over you." She said. I rolled my eyes. "As if , Pipes. Besides I have my eyes on only one boy in particular." I said and she gasped. Again. "Who? Wait let me guess." She said putting her index fingers in either side of her temple. She made a face that deserved a light bulb over her head. "Luke!" She said. I blushed. "Ding Ding Ding." I said a little embarrassed. She smiled. "Well Luke will adore you in this dress." She said while motioning for me to try it on. I put on the dress and looked in the mirror. "Wow oh wow. I actually look-look" I stumbled. Piper turned to me. "Cute? I know crazy right." She said sarcastically. I smiled.

After we decided on the dress she did my make-up. She put on a jungle red for my lips and natural make up for the rest besides the mascara. It was probably on of those avertised on T.V. Mascaras. "You look goregous, Annabeth." Piper told me and I looked in the mirror and well she might have been right. "Thank you." She nodded. "Well see you at the party and she walked out the door."

The party started at 8:00 and I got there at exactly 8:00 because of the puntctual person I am. I rung the door bell and Jason opened it with Reyna clung to his side. "Well don't you look dolled up." Reyna said. I blushed. "Thanks,Rey." I told her and Jason wished me a happy birthday. Along with the rest of the people at the party. I saw Thalia and decided to thank her for everything. I mean she is my best friend forever. "I'm glad you love it, Annie. Wait until you open your gift!" She said.

Then a giddy Piper ran up to me. "Woah, Pipes slow down" Thalia said. "Luke is looking for you!" Piper said to me. I gawked. "What?" I asked. She smiled. "He wants to dance with you." She told me and pointed to the dashing blonde. "I'll be right back" I said confidently while heading over to Luke. "Hey, Annabeth I was looking for you." He said. I couldn't believe this was freaking happening. "I heard. I'm so glad you made it." I told him probably a little to happy. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world. So do you want to dance?" He asked me. Me! I nodded and we danced and danced and danced.

After the many dances with Luke and promising another one. I headed towards my friends. "Okay, Piper. I do not know what you said, but thank you." I told her. She smiled and said. "Oh It was nothing." The thing she didn't know that it was to me. "God I love you guys." I told them and Thalia spoke up. "Happy Sweet 16 Annie."

The party was going great. There was some awesome music,entertainment, and the people were all nice. That was until Percy Jackson arrived with a heavy box. I stormed up to him. "Why the hell are you here?" I demanded. He smiled. "Nice to see you too." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes as he sat the box on the present table. "So really what are you doing here?" I asked him. He shrugged. "I was bored and felt like annoying you." He said. Well at least he was truthful. "Just don't screw anything up or I will crucify you." I scolded him. "Hey I am not staying. I just came here to drop off a present." He told me and I glared at him. "If this is some practical joke, I don't find it funny." I told him and he laughed. "No it's not it's just a present to hide your" He paused and decided not to finish his sentence. "You know what I'm going to be nice and not talk about you" He finished. "Lucky me." I said sarcastically. He smiled while I walked away to dance with Luke. "You look nice by the way,Smart Ass." He called after me. And that was when I had a humiliating moment and blushed.


	5. New feelings

.  
The day after your birthday is always weird I mean you just feel awkward. I seem to ask myself what next? but that's not always the case.  
Sometimes you know what to do next and you go for it. Other times you just go around like some groupie. That's the way life works.  
I seemed to know what was next. I wanted to find out who sent me that laptop. I just had too. I needed to thank them. I mean that was an expensive gift and for them to remain anonymous. It was annoying me.  
I got to school wearing a gray sweater and dark jeans with some boots. I walked in and got to my locker. "So Annabeth, did you get my gift?" I turned around and there was Percy smiling and for some weird reason not being a total ass.  
"What gift?" I asked him and then it all came to me. "Wait you got me the Daedalus laptop?" I asked him and his smile got bigger. "Better question why are you being nice?"  
He just stood there thinking. "Well I realized something and thought really hard about why I hate you and then it was a really stupid reason and I wanted to make up for it and Tada." He told me. I gawked at him and then I hugged him.  
"Thank you so much. Your gift meant a lot my mom was studying to be and architect and that's what I want to be and this is just...Perfect" He seemed shocked but then he hugged back.  
"No problem, Annie." He said. I was actually kind of enjoying it. Oh No. No no no no no no no no no no.  
I do not have a crush on Percy Jackson. Do I?  
Then we released and laughed. I don't really know why we laughed or why I liked him. Damn I was really confusing myself.  
"Anyway... Do you want to like get a coffee this afternoon?" He asked me. I wasn't going to freak out and I wasn't because I knew it was only because of the project. "Sure that sounds cool." I said to him.  
"Well I'll get you after your last class, okay?" He offered. "Okay." I said. The bell rang. "Well I've got to go to my class I'll see you."  
Then he waved goodbye and went off to biology. In the meanwhile I went to Calculus. The whole time I was thinking about Percy in calc. It's funny how we made up so fast.  
Percy lead me to think about someone I had a date with this Sunday. Luke. Did I like Luke anymore? And if so why?  
The thing was I did ask myself why.


	6. Info and questions

**Hey guys! No it's not a new chapter just a little input. I saw a question and reviews. Now more of that, **

**reviews=encouragement=writing=new chapter!**

**Anyway I'll tell you a little bit about my shipping and my...fandom? **

**1. I am not a Jasper shipper. **

**I'm sorry it's just Jason is so...dull. I mean he's to perfect.**

**2. I ship both Thaluke and Thalico.**

**I need to know which one you like more though and I'll use that in the story.**

**3. I ship (don't judge) Liper (Pieo?).**

**Piper and Leo would be adorable. Plus I'm a diehard fan of best friends forming feelings for each other. I think that's why I want a boy best friend so much ;)**

**4. Apollo and Thalia? No maybe as a like boy toy but nothing special**

**Now questions I ask you to answer**

**1. Percabeth Fanfictions? Please give me suggestions to read. The reading gives my ideas. Not copyright! Ideas**

**2. Who do you ship? I want lists of who you want to get together. (may or may not happen)**

**3. Suggetions. I need advice. **

**4. Should percabeth get together in the next five chapters or sooner or later!**

**5. Lukabeth. Help get me out!**

**Review!**

**-PLPJ**

**p.s.: Ready for House of Hades!**


	7. I like him I like him not

**I love your reviews. Please continue! The more reviews. The more I write.**

**I do not own Treasure or F150 or These characters.**

I didn't have an answer to the why. I decided I didn't like Luke like that. I think he's more friend material? God when did boys get so confusing?  
I can't like Percy. He was a complete asshole. I guess I have a thing for assholes. I can admit that not out loud but I can admit that.  
Besides Percy has a girlfriend and I'm not that girl. I means she's Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She's rich,pretty, and she has talent. I had none of that.  
I'm a misfit and that's not something I can let go. I'm okay with who I am. I am Annabeth Chase. The smart, uptight, an weird girl. I'm a loser, a geek, a misfit. Take me as I am or leave me be.  
So when my last class rolled around and Percy came up to my locker I had nothing to say. So he said something. "Hey Smarty Pants. Ready to go?" He said. I raised me brow.  
"Smarty Pants, Really?" I asked. He put his hands up in defense. "Alright not very clever. I could do better but you need a nickname." He said wrapping his arm around me. Be cool. Be cool. Be cool.  
"So Anna banana. Are your ready to go?" I made a face and shook my head. "I am ready to go but no Anna banana." I said. "Okay Wise girl." He said rolling his eyes.  
Then a light turned on over his head. "Wise Girl that's it." I smiled. "Okay now we can go" He said and I laughed.  
We walked to his car and he opened the passenger door to his Black F150. "After you Madame." He said. I felt my cheeks getting hot. "Thank you." I hopped in the car.  
Once we were in he turned on the radio and treasure was on and be started singing. "Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby" He sang pointing to me. I laughed.  
"I gotta tell you a little something about yourself. You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady." I made a face. I know it's just a song but just hearing him say that...  
"But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else Oh whoa-oh-oh." God he was an angel.  
"I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine. It's true Annie."  
Now I was definitely was blushing.  
"Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine." Oh I wish I was his right now.  
"Treasure, that is what you are  
Honey, you're my golden star  
You know you can make my wish come true  
If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure you" I couldn't wait to hear him sing the next part. "Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h"  
He turned the Radio off. "We're here, Wise Girl." I think he might have noticed I was in a daze. "What?" He asked. "Your Captain of the Swim Team,Have an Amazing voice, and sure know how to please a girl . Any other Secrets I need to know about?" I asked him.  
"What did you think the coffee was for?" And he walked into the coffee shop with me following.


	8. Well

**Question. Do you guys still want Thalico even though Nico is gay? How are you by the way? I need advice on PJO fanfics. I need advice on everything. Review**

"So are you going to tell me or just be all mysterious about it?" I asked him and he smiled. "We'll we are at a coffee shop. Did you ever get the hint I...I don't know. Wanted coffee?" I rolled my eyes.  
"And they say I'm the smart ass" I murmured under my breath. He laughed. "I'll have a coke and the lady will have a..." He looked confuzzled. "A Java chip Frappe" I said and he echoed. "Java chip frappe."  
The lady put the orders into the machine. "That'll be $9.44" God. Can someone say expensive? I got my wallet out but Percy had already paid. "Dammit" I said a little to loudly. "I know the feeling I hate it when my boyfriend pays for me." The barista said.  
No! "We're not-" I got cut off. "Annabeth, I was just trying to be a gentlemen." Percy said. "she's like this a lot." I gawked at him. "Here's your drinks. Enjoy."  
We found a tiny booth and sat across from one another. "I thought you wanted coffee." I questioned. "A guy can change his mind" he said. No shit Sherlock. He went from asshole of the week to being something sweet.  
"So tell me" I demanded. He looked at me lost. "About?" I face palmed. Idiot. "What you said the coffee was for. " His mouth formed an 'o'.  
"Well I used to be in a band and played guitar. I was also lead singer so...I guess that's why I am...your words not mine...'An Amazing Singer'" He said. This was weird.  
I guess we were telling life stories or fun facts. I guess?  
He took out blue dye. De fuq? "This is blue dye that I use for my food." I raised an eyebrow. "Don't judge. Alright so when I was twelve my mom was married to this douche named Gabe or as I like to call him Smelly Gabe. Anyway so they once got into a big fight about how Gabe thought blue food didn't exist and my mom thought vice versa. So to prove him wrong" he squirted the dye in his coke. "This is what we do."  
"Interesting." I said. Then Percy put his hands on the table. "So tell me about yourself." He said. I smiled. "What do you want to know?" I asked him he grabbed my hands that were on the table. "Everything." He said in a husky voice. Damn.  
"Well I'm not very interesting." I told him. He motioned for me to go on. "Okay let me think...I live with my dad and my step mom and twin step brothers. My mom left me and my dad when I was one years old." He smiled. Was this some kind of joke? That dick.  
"What the f-" He interrupted. "Oh God, Annabeth. I didn't mean to come off that way i was smiling cause this information that your telling me sound kind of personal. It shows you trust me and if you can trust me I can trust you." He took a deep breathe. "I broke up with Rachel."  
I gawked at him. Again. "What? Why? When?" I asked him. "See this is why I needed to talk to you. I broke up with her because... I like you." He said. Someone pinch me.

**What did you think? Review. Please**

**-PLPJ**


	9. Decisions

**Hey guys! Wow you really liked last chapter. So I hope you love this one and I hope you review this one. It's my birthday on Friday so I'm feeling updaty! So to continue**

What just happened? He must be joking. He was probably going to laugh in my face and say haha got you."Are you shitting me right now?" I asked. I was kind of mad.  
The way he said he liked me must have been a joke. He has to be dating Rachel. He just does. "I like you, Annabeth. The reason I was mean was because I...I didn't know how to express my feelings so I tried to hide them."

What? He tried to hide them? Damn. What do I do? Well Annabeth a hot guy did just say he liked you...God, boys are way to complicated.  
"Annabeth, Please say something." I realized he was still holding my hand. I released and put it on my lap. "I'm sorry about being an ass. Okay. I'm sorry about taunting you and playing with your feelings. But-" I cut him off.  
"The fact that someone like you likes someone like me is impossible-" he cut me off. Were back to our games. "But we can make it possible." He said. Damn I'm in a pickle.

"I have a date this Sunday with a guy that has always had my back, Percy." He sighed. "I want to be that guy Annabeth, please." What do I do? What do I do?  
"Well until I learn that this isn't an act we are friends just friends. I'll let you know when that changes." I said and I got up to leave.

"Wait, Annabeth!" He said. I sighed dramatically. "What?" I asked. He smiled at me. "I'm your ride." He said jingling his keys. He got up and put his arm around me.  
"What do you not get about Just friends?" I asked him. He smirked. "Everything." He said and then he kissed me. He kissed me! Why am I excited. I wasn't, right?

His warm tender lips were softly pressed against my needing in Chapstick ones. I was kissing back and I even felt his tongue glisten across my bottom lip and I let mine brush against his bottom lip.

He let go. "So do you still want to be friends, Wise girl?" He asked me and I responded with a no. "Come on let's go to the car" and we hopped into his black F150.  
"So were together now?" I asked him feeling stupid. He chuckled. "Is that what you want?" He asked me. "Yes. More than anything." I said in response. He pecked me on the lips. "That was for being my girlfriend."

Crap. I just thought of others and how I don't want us to be seen together. It's not that I was embarrassed its just that if our two groups mix things might... "We can't let the others know about this." I said to him.

"Why? Embarrassed saved of me?" He asked. I looked out the window. "Oh My God. You are." He said. "Percy-" I started. "No it's fine. I understand." I huffed and crossed my arms. "It's not that I just want to keep it a secret for a little while until they'll be at a more understanding state, Okay?" He smiled and looked at me. "Okay."

**Okay so what is up? Do you like it. Did you like it? Review. **

**-Pretty Little Percy Jackson**


End file.
